


Return to the Past 7

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [7]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-我就直說了，這章在談戀愛(瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 7

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -我就直說了，這章在談戀愛(
> 
> 瑟熙

空蕩的殯儀館小廳堂內只有崔誠允一人，穿著全身黑的喪服，手臂上別著兩條線的紋章，沒有人會過來，但他仍然謹守本分的待在這裡。

眼睛已佈滿血絲，臉上遮不住的疲憊顯露出來，這時有人從門口走了進來，是同樣身穿喪服的李長埈，他手臂上別著的是一條線的紋章，自願向學校請假來擔任喪主。

「哥你休息一下吧，我來幫你顧著。」李長埈走到崔誠允身旁坐了下來，看著崔誠允疲憊不堪的樣子覺得特別心疼。

「我沒問題……」崔誠允說，但眼皮卻沉重得幾乎撐不開，他已經在這裡守著快一天了，最終還是抵不過疲勞，靜靜闔上雙眼打盹。

李長埈看著崔誠允無處支撐腦袋，歪著頭一點一點的，便伸手輕輕扶著崔誠允的腦袋靠到自己肩上，感受著肩上的負擔，滿足的笑了笑。

崔誠允睡著的這段期間，李長埈一動也不動，連呼吸都特別放輕，深怕一點小動作會吵醒崔誠允，殯儀館氣氛肅穆，除了外頭偶爾經過的腳步聲啜泣聲之外，完全沒有任何聲響。

過了好一陣子，李長埈衷心佩服崔誠允能獨自熬過那麼長的一段孤寂與寧靜，看著奶奶的遺照，面容安詳的笑著，又看了看靠在自己肩上熟睡的崔誠允，睡著的樣子沒了平常的厲氣，看起來溫和多了。

他小心翼翼的在不吵醒崔誠允的狀態下牽起對方的手，這是他第一次牽著崔誠允，感覺要是平常的崔誠允才不會同意他這麼做，那是隻指節分明、手指修長，稍微有些粗糙的手掌，握在手中心裡也不自覺踏實。

「奶奶，你不用擔心，我會好好照顧誠允哥的。」李長埈確認著崔誠允真的熟睡後，他繼續牽著手，對著奶奶微笑的遺照說著，「哥絕——對不會一個人孤孤單單，我會一直一直粘在哥身邊，像是章魚一樣，他要甩開我也甩不掉的。」

「呀、你這小子在說什麼呢——」靠在李長埈肩上的崔誠允突然開口說道，嚇得李長埈全身一震。

「哥……你、你醒了？」李長埈膽怯的問道，剛剛說得那些話若被聽見了，那豈不是太丟臉了，連忙追問道，「你什麼時候醒的？」

「你拉我手的時候就醒了。」崔誠允抬起頭好笑得看著李長埈，難得看見他手足無措的樣子，覺得特別有趣，「要像章魚一樣黏著我？」

「哥你醒來了就不要裝睡啊……」李長埈尷尬的說著，耳根都紅了，崔誠允對這樣子的反應很滿意，笑了笑站起身子。

「哥去買好吃的回來。」崔誠允往外頭走去，離開前看了一眼奶奶的照片，照片中那微笑很祥和。

崔誠允讓奶奶放心，他會努力讓自己過得很好，而且不只是他自己一個，是和李長埈一起。故人逝去固然寂寞哀戚，但是李長埈給他了振作的力量，他會懷抱著這股滿溢的活力更加充實的活下去。

三天很快的過去，最後一天的儀式也很快就結束了，李長埈有看見崔誠允偷偷拭淚，但他裝作沒看見，崔誠允性格倔強，不喜歡向他人示弱，李長埈選擇沉默的保護著他那高貴的自尊心。

逝者已逝，但留人的日子還是不斷的往前走，李長埈的父母原本想要整理一間客房給崔誠允，但後來陰錯陽差之下變成崔誠允跟李長埈共用一間房，反正李長埈睡得是加大的雙人床，多了一個崔誠允也絲毫不擁擠。

處理完奶奶的後事之後的第一個清晨，為了不要睡過頭，他晚上總不會拉上窗簾，讓陽光自然的照進房內，李長埈率先被晃眼的光線喚醒，半瞇著雙眼看見身旁躺了另一個人，一瞬間還沒反應過來，瞪大了雙眼才意識到那是崔誠允。

閉著眼睫毛看起來長又翹，稜角分明的凌厲臉龐，高挺的鼻樑，整體看起來就像是雕刻作品那般高雅，李長埈只覺得越看越喜歡，就一直盯著看，捨不得把人叫醒。

直到崔誠允也因陽光的灑落而睜開雙眼，兩雙眼就這麼對上了。

「早安啊，哥。」李長埈裂開嘴笑著說。

「嗯——」崔誠允無精打采的翻了個身，背對著陽光與李長埈陽光的笑容繼續睡。

「哥——起來了啊，不起來會遲到的！」李長埈從床的這一端往崔誠允那方向爬了過去，搖晃著崔誠允說道。

但崔誠允紋絲不動，李長埈最後只好使出殺手鐧，俯身輕輕在崔誠允臉頰上啄了一口。這招效果顯著，崔誠允倒是馬上清醒了，不可思議又嫌棄的瞪著他，一副欲言又止的樣子，這才心不甘情不願的起床梳洗。

他們還利用放學後的時間，回到貨倉去收拾，想辦法找到一些還沒被破壞的東西，例如一些衣物清洗過後還能穿，還有一些在破壞之中僥倖逃過一劫的日常生活用品等等。

其中李長埈翻到一本相簿，墨綠色的皮革封面，上頭壓印著相片的英文，一旁有些歪斜的黑色簽字筆筆跡，寫上了崔誠允的名字，看起來應該是崔誠允小時候寫上的，不知怎麼的看著覺得很可愛。

忙著收拾也沒有特別注意，只是大致翻了翻，裡頭有很多很多照片，從崔誠允小時候到長大，幾乎都是他自己的照片，少數是和奶奶的合照，大部分的照片都有些泛黃，色彩也有些不確實了，但照片裡的人物依舊刻劃的清楚，能看見每個不同階段崔誠允的模樣。

李長埈發現這本相簿奇蹟般的保存完好，並沒有被雨水侵蝕，便很快的把它歸類到可保存下來的物品，想著之後一定要找機會拿出來看看，那不僅是崔誠允的珍貴回憶，他也想藉由老照片參與那些他沒參與過的崔誠允的人生。

其實崔誠允的東西本就不多，再加上大部分都被破壞殆盡，林林總總加起來也不過兩個紙箱就能夠搬完，甚至他們回到李長埈的房間裡把東西上架時也花不到半個小時就將一切安排妥當。

「哥，我可以看這個嗎？」趁這個機會，李長埈拿著那本在貨倉找到的相簿在崔誠允面前晃了晃。

崔誠允看著那本相簿先是一陣錯愕，後來恍然大悟，他也認出那本相簿，那是他所有的過去，從小到大的點滴時光。

事實上，崔誠允也已經很久沒有翻過那本相簿了，人在邁向未來之前，總需要抱著對過去的思念，兩人便坐在客廳的沙發上開始瀏覽起來。

小時候的崔誠允就有一張很好看的臉了，稍微比起現在多了點嬰兒肥，臉龐看著又圓又可愛，讓李長埈不禁一邊看著照片、一邊對照崔誠允的臉，看著相似又覺得有趣。

崔誠允倒是很認真的看著相片，那些好久不曾想起，幾乎遺忘的過去，透過照片又歷歷在目，不禁會心一笑，表情十分柔和。

突然在看到七歲左右的照片時，崔誠允盯著一張照片久久移不開視線，那是一張在公園遊樂器材上拍下的照片，照片裡是兩個一大一小的孩子從溜滑梯上往下溜，那時還是底片相機，照片色彩顯得特別懷舊，看起來很有氛圍。

「你不覺得這個長得很像你嗎？」崔誠允指著那個較小的孩子說道，和李長埈一樣的雙眼皮，一樣弧度的嘴，就是整體縮小了不少罷了。

照片裡的小男孩就算正在往下滑，似乎是想惡作劇，伸手在正對相機比著V的崔誠允頭上也比了個V，看著就像是崔誠允有一對短短的兔耳朵似的，而同時拍照的人按下快門，將這一刻變成永恆。

「那個好像就是我？」李長埈看著照片越看越覺得像是自己，回想著過去有沒有同樣的經歷，但這個舉動似乎太常見了，並沒有馬上想起來，但光看長相李長埈就覺得是小時候的自己不會錯。

崔誠允把照片抽出來，背面寫著日期和拍攝地點，關於照片描述只寫了和來親戚家玩的小弟弟一起。

「啊，我想起來了！」李長埈看著那行字大叫，幼時回憶湧上心頭，「小時候我去阿姨家住過一段時間，那時候去公園都有一個哥哥陪我一起玩，原來那就是誠允哥嗎？」

李長埈這麼一說，崔誠允也想起似乎有這麼一回事，不過他的記憶裡卻還有他拉著小小的李長埈一起玩躲貓貓，然後在李長埈當鬼的時候，他先跑回家去的記憶，記得當年李長埈還差點走丟，因為這件事被奶奶罵得很慘。

「哥，你小時候是不是一直欺負我啊？」那樣的記憶在李長埈腦裡也留下了一些痕跡，隱約記得小時候一直被那個哥哥欺負，但他又很喜歡跟在那個哥哥後頭。

「啊——你記錯了吧。」崔誠允尷尬的撇清關係。

「我還記得在我要離開阿姨家的時候誠允哥也有過來，還大哭了。」李長埈看著崔誠允的反應，故意大聲的說著。

「那都是小時候的事了……」

不過那樣久遠的記憶同時泛上兩人心頭，其實那時候不只小崔誠允大哭一場，小李長埈也哭得亂七八糟，兩個人約好一定要見面，沒想到再次見面居然是十幾年後的現在了，或者說他們居然能夠再次見面，然後再次想起彼此過往重要的回憶。

李長埈看著崔誠允，兩人的視線對上，當年吵著一起玩的同伴，如今是決定攜手走向未來的戀人。

「哥，我們終於又見面了。」李長埈說道。

「這句話是我要說的吧。」

他們彼此直接距離靠得很近，垂下眼眸，慢慢的靠近對方，近到都能感受到對方氣息吹拂在皮膚上頭，兩人再一次親吻。

比起上一次的混亂與強勢，這次既深長又溫柔，兩人彷彿都醉在這個吻當中。

物品掉落的聲音打斷了他們兩個，驚訝的分開然後望向聲音的源頭，李長埈的母親站在那瞪著他們兩個，滿臉的驚愕與漸漸上升的憤怒。

「你們兩個在做什麼？」

-TBC


End file.
